Fright Night
by Parody-lover
Summary: It's Halloween, and in honor of Halloween I've written a Halloween fic. Prologue inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, it's me. To get into the Halloween spirit , I've written a Halloween Mighty Ducks fic. So, I'll be working on this before starting The Three Duckateers (please don't kill me!!!) However, I need to think of some fears for each of the Mighty Ducks and I'm having some trouble with that, so, if you have any ideas for fear, please tell me! It would be better if the fears were an object, you know, spiders, snakes etc., rather then something abstract. The sooner I finish this, the sooner I can get The Three Duckateers running. So turn on those thinking caps!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Mighty Ducks and yadda yadda yadda, now on with the show!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fright Night-Prologue

It was a calm and peaceful day… yeah right; it's never calm or peaceful on the Raptor and today was no exception. Dragaunous was having a fit and yelling at his henchmen for not being able to stop the ducks.

"Be sure that you destroy the ducks next time or I'll be picking my teeth with your bones!" he shouted at Siege and Chameleon. Meanwhile Wraith was reading an old Saurian book when something caught his eye.

"Perhaps next time may be sooner than you think, mi lord," smiling maliciously, Wraith showed him the book, "I think that this page may interest you."

With smoke still coming out of his nostrils from his venting, Dragaunous snatched the book from Wraith's hands, er, claws, "Hmm, for once, you may be on to something," he glared at Siege and Chameleon, 'you two, listen carefully, I think I have a plan that will stop those pesky mallards once and for all!" He started to laugh maniacally and quickly left the book on his chair, hurryingly discussing his plan, (although frankly it was Wraith's idea, but who would want to ague with him?)

The book that was left on the chair was still left open on a page that, roughly translated from Saurian language to English read:

_ The Headless Horse-duck/ Hessian Horse-duck_

_Centuries ago, as legend says, there was a great soldier on Puckworld, who would cut off the head of all his opponents as he rides across the battle ground on his horse. However, it was discovered by revolutionists that the horse-duck was using dark powers to help win his battles. Thus, the revolutionists captured the horse-duck and beheaded him. _

_However, some say that his dark magical powers still course through his veins and upon All Hollow's Eve, he can be summoned back to life to roam the land until midnight, unless he finds his head and puts it back on his shoulders. Then, he will be all powerful and will rule the land once more… _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Looks like Wildwing and the gang are going to have an eventful Halloween, well, bye for now and remember. I need ideas for fears!


	2. The Plot Thickens

It's me again! I want to give a big shout out to angeloftorment, who graciously reviewed and gave me suggestions for fears! Unlike the rest of you, (glares) however there is about another chapter before I need the fears so suggestions are still allowed! Anyways, thanks angeloftorment, this _long_ chapter is dedicated to you! I'll try to get the rest in by Halloween, but it ain't easy with my schoolwork and stuff like that.

Disclaimer: I do NOT, in any way own the Mighty Ducks. That is all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1- The Plot Thickens

Oct.29, 7: 00 A.M.

It was a nice and quiet morning at the Pond (well, it is until Nosedive shows up) Wildwing and Mallory was talking about what kind of publicity stunt Phil will have them do, Duke was making a fresh batch of coffee, Tanya was reading a book and Grin was, well, meditating (duhh.) In fact, it was a lot like any average morning, except for the fact that there were fake skeletons and jack o' lanterns everywhere. You see, when the Mighty Ducks arrived at Earth, they all agreed to celebrate the normal Earth celebrations, so that they could get more use to Earthican culture. Yep, everything was peaceful and nice, until Nosedive came in and slammed a marked map of Anaheim on the table, causing Tanya to jump out of her chair.

"Guys, I have made a map of this city and I have marked all the best houses with candy for trick-or-treating, with a little help from Mookie and Thrash of course," stated Nosedive rather proudly, ignoring all the death glares from everybody.

"Aren't you a little old for trick-or-treating, Nosedive?"

"A chance to get all the free candy you want? Nobodies too old for that, Mal," answered Nosedive.

"Still, with everyone in costumes, it will be easy for Dragaunous to hatch an evil plan, so I want you to be on the lookout," ordered Wildwing as he playfully ruffed his little bro's hair.

"What's so fun about trick-or-treating if I have to be on lookout all the time!"

"Speaking of costumes," interrupted Duke, who wanted to change the subject quickly before Wing goes into a long speech about how important it is to keep an eye out for danger, "what are you dressing up as?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm going as a -"

However Nosedive's answer was cut short when Drake 1's alarm sounded. Everyone rushed to the computer.

"There seems to be a, uh, you know, high energy readings from the bank," stammered Tanya.

"Must be lizard lips and his goons, come on team, let's head out!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough, at the bank….

Wraith, Siege and Chameleon were shoving fistfuls of dollars into sacks (obviously, what else is there to steal at a bank?) until Chameleon shouted in the form of an old lady, "oh isn't that sweet, the Mighty Ducks have come to pay us a little visit." Suddenly, he began to pull out a laser and began shooting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of hardcore, pulse pounding action, the ducks were winning, by a landslide.

"This is just too easy," commented Duke as he easily jumped out of a laser beams path.

"Yeah, and that's what's worrying me, they haven't even called out the drones," Wildwing shot a puck, knocking Siege's laser from his hand.

As they were about to run in to capture the three Saurians Wraith pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground, stopping the ducks in their track. As the smoke cleared, nothing was left except for the skull on Wraith's stick and a book. Wildwing cautiously went to pick it up.

"Strange, this book is filled with weird words," flipping through the book and stopping at the book marked page

"I believe that those are a…a…ancient Saurian text," comment Tanya, "I think Drake 1 might have a program that can translate it for us."

"I don't know, it looks like a trap, ya know."

"Still, it might be worthwhile to see what this page is talking about, looks kinda important for it to be bookmarked," Wildwing passed the book and the skull to Tanya, "Tanya I want an analysis of that skull, see if you can find anything interesting about it."

As the gang walked towards the Migrator, Grin calmly said, "we must hurry, I sense that the clouds may start to weep," pointing at the rain clouds.

"That's strange, it was clear when we arrived." As if on cue, lightning struck and rain poured, just as they all ran back inside the Migrator, they heard a scream. Instinctively they turned to Tanya, who was the source of the yell.

"Ah, er, sorry, for a moment there I thought I saw the, uh, eye sockets of the skull turn red, heh, heh," laughing nervously she quickly went to her seat. Unbeknownst to her or the rest of the ducks, what she saw was not an illusion but dark powers awakening.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest… (11:59 P.M.)

Dragaunous' goons stood in a clearing as Dragaunous himself watched as Siege carefully placed a helmet (the Headless Horse-duck"s helmet) in the center.

"And just where did you find all these artefacts?" questioned Dragaunous suspiciously.

"They were family heirlooms," was the bland reply he got.

Wraith suddenly flung out his arms and started to chant, "I call upon you, oh lord of the underworld, to summon up the evil thy name is the Headless Horse-duck! May he be strong once again and be free from his shackles, and may he be all powerful in the dark arts again until the twelfth strike on All Hollow's Eve!" With that he clapped his hands once and a bolt of lightning hit the exact position of the helmet, causing Chameleon to leap into the arms of Siege, who immediately dropped him on the floor. The ground began to rumble, and soon to glaring red dots appeared in the helmet and a black gloved hand shot up from the ground.

"Mi lord, I believe it will be wise to get out of here as soon as possible," advised Wraith as the ground kept rumbling. Dragaunous took his advice (for once) and teleported out of there. The others followed almost instantly, save Chameleon would stated, "You don't have to tell me twice!" He teleported just as the Horse-duck broke free, donning a long red cape and dressed in all black (has any of you seen the Tim Burton film, Sleepy Hollow? The Headless Horse-duck dresses exactly like the Headless Horseman.)

"Finally! I have escaped the wretched underworld! Now all I have to do is to find my head and I shall rule once again!" Dark fog appeared in his stretched out hand, and a glowing dark purple hockey stick appeared out of nowhere. It was his magical scepter, capable of transforming into anything he wanted, help locate his head and it helps his shooting a lot in games too, 'Come Daredevil!" Another cloud appeared at his side and out appeared a sturdy and mean looking black stallion; it had smoke coming out of its nostrils. Horse-duck (who I will from now on refer to since typing out the Headless Horse-duck is a bit tiring) started to get up on his horse, Daredevil, and kicked its hind, making it stand up its two hind legs, nostrils blaring and with that, Horse-duck started to ride off to the direction of his head which is the exact direction to the Pond.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the story starts. Nothing much to say here, oh well, see you next time!


	3. Worst Fears Come True

Me again! And I have the next chapter of Fright Night! Three cheers for me! Anyways, if you notice that there's no indentation it's because I can't get it to load the indents in my story! I have no idea why. Also made a mistake on the date in the story, it should be OCT.30, SORRY.

Disclaimer: And now a word from the writer. Parody-lover does not own the Mighty Ducks in anyway, now back to the program.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Worst Fears Come True

Oct. 31 A.K.A. Halloween

"Typical that Wing still has us having practices in the morning, even on a holiday!" This was coming from Nosedive, who passed the puck over to Duke. It was just a few hours since they fought Dragaunous' goons and a few hours since they found the book and skull. The skull was locked safely in Tanya's lab, while the book was placed beside Drake 1 who finished translating the first paragraph of the page. Many of the ducks were confused when they found out it was just about an old tall tale and quickly dismissed it as something accidentally left behind. However, Tanya, curious to what the rest of the page talks about, still has Drake 1 translating. As they were practicing, they joked around about the topic.

"Can you believe that all entire book had was a crummy story about a headless duck? Ooo, I'm _so_ scared!" Nosedive did his best scared impressions, just before Mallory shoot a puck at him to shut him up.

"Still, that tale was, you know, pretty interesting. I think my parents told me about when I was, uh, young," commented Tanya as she skated up to them.

"Wow, seeing as how you're the brainiac of the team, I would think that you wouldn't take interest in stories like these," said a rather surprised Mallory.

"Well, besides mechanics, my parents always had an interest in, uhh, the supernatural, so they would tell me tales about ghosts and, err, other stuff like that."

Just when Tanya started to skate to the other side of the rink, Nosedive leaned over to Grin and whispered, "Man, she had some weird parents."

"I heard that!"

Deciding to change the topic before Tanya tries to make mincemeat out of Nosedive, Wildwing said, "but still, it was a pretty good tale. I can just imagine how the headless Horse-duck would look like: all covered in black with a long blood red cape on. Maybe having a empty helmet on to replace the head, tall, muscular…"

"You mean like that?!" Duke pointed to the looming figure standing at the opening on to the ice.

"Yeah, like that" Wildwing paused, "Great Mother of Ducks!"

Everyone quickly turned to the helmeted figure as he conjured up a flaming puck in one hand and howled, "I want my head!" Throwing the puck at breakneck speed the ducks just barely jumped out of the way. They ended up landing on each other, just inches away from a huge smoking crater.

"Ya know, Phil ain't gonna be happy about that hole," joked Duke, but no one was in the mood for his jokes.

"Do you think that's the real Headless Horse-duck?" asked Nosedive, who was being squished by Grin's heavy mass.

"Gee, what gave you that idea, the magical powers, or him saying, "_I want my head back?"_ snapped Mallory as they quickly jumped to their feet. They changed into battle gear and started shooting their own pucks at him. But the Horse-duck easily blocked them using a magic shield, even deflecting them with his hockey stick.

"Everyone, run to Tanya's lab!" ordered Wildwing, who knew they were out matched.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As everyone ran inside, Tanya punched in the codes to lock the door shut. A few seconds later a loud banging was heard as the door trembled.

"That door won't hold him forever!" Duke stated.

"Right, so here's what we're going to do, seeing as Headless here won't leave until he gets his skull back I-"Wildwing was cut off by a loud bleep from Drake 1.

"Hey the computer's done translating!" Tanya ran over to rip the sheet from the computer.

"We'll read it later, when we're not being chased by a headless maniac, as I was saying here's-" Wildwing was cut short again when Tanya shoved the paper in front of him urgently. Huddling together, the rest of the ducks opened their mouths in shock when they read the final paragraph.

"I believe we have found the motive for Dragaunous' strange actions," said Grin calmly. The door meanwhile was looking pretty beat up and so Grin pushed a file cabinet to block the entrance.

"You mean if Headless there gets hold of his skull all of Anaheim will be plunged into the dark era again?" asked Duke in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so, which means only one thing, we'll have to play keep-away with Brainless until midnight," started Wildwing.

"Oh man! That's seriously going to be a pain in my trick-or-treating time!" (Guess who said that!)

"Forget about the candy! Right now we have a skull to hide! Here's the plan, we'll all run outside in front of the Pond and then split up, passing the skull back and forth to each other every time we meet. Nosedive, Grin you'll run towards the mall and if Headless follows you, try to lose him in the shops, just make sure no one else gets hurt. Duke, Tanya, you two will go to the museum. Tanya, bring that book along with you to see if there's anything useful, got it?"

Tanya nodded and added, "it's a good thing my omni-tool has a translator program."

"Right, meanwhile, Mallory and I will take the skull first. We'll plan later using our comms, everybody get the idea?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's move out team!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, Headless kicked down the door, along with the filing cabinet, (which is pretty stupid seeing as he could have just teleported in) looking around and seeing no one, he used his hockey stick to track them down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, outside, Nosedive managed to catch his breath and say, "You think he knows where we are?" As if to answer a purplish fog appeared up to their waist, and the sky was filled with gloomy dark clouds. Suddenly, a voice from the roof screamed, "Puny mortals! Did you actually think you could outsmart me?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Looking up, the ducks eyed Headless and Wildwing said, "Give us your best shot! We're not afraid of you!"

Chuckling, Headless replied, "Well you aren't afraid of me now huh? Well I'll have you know that magical fog you're in creeps into people minds and find out their worst fears! So let's see now, I'll start with you, seeing as how you appear to be leader," he smiled (or he would have smiled evilly if he had a mouth) "I know for a fact that you hate seeing innocent lives get hurt, and the Puckworld invasion has given you some awful memories…"

"How did you know that?'

"Oh please, I know everything the fog knows. As I was saying, you obviously fear the unstoppable deaths of the innocent, so I'll like you to meet a friend I made in the underworld: not much of a talker, but I played quite a few poker games with him, I cheated of course but hey, everyone does that there! Say hello to Jack the Ripper!" Strangely, some fog began to change shape and finally transformed into Jack the Ripper (use your imagination to see what he's like) without saying a word, Jack shot a beam out of his hand and hit Wildwing, causing him to be thrown back to the gory past. Hearing scream of agony and visions of death flash before his eyes, Wildwing started to panic, blaming him for not being able to save people on Puckworld. Desperately he fired at Jack, but all the pucks seem to go through him making foggy holes and then revert back to normal instantly.

"You can't do that to my big bro!" Headless turned to face Nosedive who was the source of that statement, "And you! I suppose watching too many late night horror movies is the source of your fear of zombies!" Like with Jack the Ripper, the fog slowly turned into a brain eating zombie! Soon Nosedive was running around and firing like a madman. Grin was next and he too was confronted with his fear of demons, trying furiously to hit the gigantic beast before him, but every time his arm just went through. Having enough of this nonsense the monster swung a mighty fist at him, knowing him down a few feet back.

_Three down, three more to go,_ thought Headless, he pointed at Duke and said, "Ah, the life of a thief, how thrilling. Of course I believe you had to much thrill for your own comfort when Falcone "accidentally" pushed you into that cage of panthers. You made it out with your life, but you also made it out with your extreme fear of black wildcats!" Snapping his fingers, a giant cloud started to shape into a 10, no 11 feet tall black cat, with razor sharp teeth and claws, staring Duke down with its glowing eyes. Duke, smart enough to know his saber will only go through it started to back up against a tree.

"And now it's the ladies' turn." Headless looked and saw that while Tanya was also staring at the fears in partial interest and partial shock, Mallory was glaring at him, "Go ahead, I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Oh really? Well what about the time your daddy took you cave exploring when you were little and you had a nasty run in with a bat? Yu had nightmares about vampires and bits for weeks, I believe you still do!" Inevitably the fog turned into a giant bat with two sharp teeth and it, in turn, turned into a vampire just waiting to sink his teeth in her neck. For the first time ever, Mallory started screaming and started running around in circles, Nosedive would've gotten a kick out of that, if he wasn't tied up with his own fears.

"And last but certainly not least," he said staring at Tanya, "tell me, my dear, what has eight legs, eight eyes and is as big as the Pond?"

Tanya stared in horror as the fog turned into a giant hairy spider almost as big as the cat. With poison dripping from its gigantic fangs it started hard into Tanya.

"It's a…a…spe,…a spi…a giant arachnid!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, looking as she was about to faint.

"Run, run, as fast as you can, but you can't escape the Headless Horseman! Er, I mean duck!" Laughing manically he signalled the fears to advance and luckily the ducks still had enough sense in them to stick with the plan. Only they were running much faster than they had planned, for obvious reasons.

Watching with pleasure, the Headless Horse-duck mounted on Daredevil and yelled, "now that our duck problem is taken care of, let's see what other scares we can stir up in the sleepy town of Anaheim!" The horse jumped off the roof and landed perfectly on all fours and started to run towards the unsuspecting citizens of Anaheim.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, that took a while to type! The next chapter still needs to be typed and may take a few days. Although I can sense the time pressure of trying to finish this by Halloween. Anyway, due to the time span, I only used angeloftorment's suggestions, so a big thanks to angeloftorment and a big sorry to the rest of you. Still, I'll have other opportunities for suggestions on other fics, for I have some ideas in my head right now! Check my profile for more details.


	4. Run Away!

Hi everybody, this new chapter is gonna be shorter than usual because I have to study for a English and science quiz for tomorrow and I'm planning on stopping early to watch Sleepy Hollow on TV. Don't worry; I think I'll finish it by Halloween but, I'll need some suggestions for the middle.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks that is all

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.3- Run Away!

Nosedive and Grin were running at top speed towards the mall, as Nosedive looked behind he said gratefully, "Thank the stars that zombies are so slow!" Suddenly, the zombie turned into a dark purple cloud, which zoomed in front of them and quickly turned back into a zombie.

"Me and my big beak."

At last they finally reached the mall, panting by the door. They were really glad that the gloomy weather had made a majority of the citizens stay home and prepare for Halloween. That means fewer things that could get in their way. Once they caught their breath they ran in, with the demon and zombie close behind. Nosedive tried shooting at both of them, but to no success.

"Man, I hope the others are doing better then us," Nosedive hoped as he and Grin made a mad dash to the nearest store.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, the others weren't doing much better. Mallory and Wing were running for their lives, with Wing still holding the skull. When they reached an old factory they decided to lose their fears between the huge piles of boxes and old machinery, (they were smart enough to know that anything they throw at them would just go through.) However, what they didn't know was that the fears could just turn into fog and slip through the cracks and soon, they were just happy with hiding out in an old office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tanya and Duke were, by far, having the worst luck with their fears. Not only were the big cat and spider chasing them but also trying to attack them with their claws (or fangs, depending on what is attacking) at any chance they get; and with them being almost invincible, both Duke and Tanya had to just be happy with staying alive and out of their reach. They ran into the museum, not caring that they hadn't paid the admissions.

"Hey, you two come back here-" the guard was cut short as he saw the titanic creatures lunging towards the entrance and he ran away as quickly as possible. Turning into fog at the last minute, both fears zoomed through the door and changed back, just fitting into the museum (it was one of those fancy big museums you sometimes see) and looking for the two ducks. Finally, they saw them in the dinosaur exhibit in the biggest hall, discussing and arguing a bit about where they should go next. Upon seeing the two fears, Duke and Tanya ran to opposite sides of the exhibit and were slowly cornered by their respected fears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told you this chapter was short! Sorry to stop there but I just love to torture my readers, or reader, seeing as only one person reviewed! The next chapter will probably be posted on Friday. That chapter will probably be the climax and will mainly focus on Duke and Tanya. From then on, it should be smooth sailing! Bye for now.


	5. Tanya Saves The Day!

Here's Parody-lover! I'm back with a new chapter and the end will be posted soon!

Disclaimer: Hear ye! Hear ye! Parody-lover does not own the Mighty Ducks and is not making any profits!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.4- Tanya Saves The Day!

They were in trouble now, as Tanya backed against the wall with the spider inching closer and closer, she saw that Duke was doing possibly even worse. Finding no way to destroy it, and no where to hide, Duke had started to climb up the giant skeleton of a T-Rex to avoid the deadly grasp of the cat. Unfortunately for Duke, cats can climb, and soon, Duke had no where to go but up. Knowing that Duke is going to run out of places to climb Tanya spotted a glass container with a fire hose in it. A plan was developing in her head. She thought: _This could work, but that would mean that I have to…_ she looked at the spider in front of her, looking with glee at the sight of her fear there was no way to escape, unless…there was a huge gap between the abdomen and the floor; she gulped. _I can't do this! Its suicide, the chances of me escaping are a thousand to one._ She glanced at Duke again, who was already at the top of the skull, with the big bad cat close behind. _I have to do this, Duke's a friend and a teammate and he'll do the same thing for me! I think. _ Making up her mind she took one more look at the spider, took deep breath and said, "Here goes nothing!"

With that, she ran towards the spider and at the last minute, when its fangs were raised to strike, she slide between its legs, got up on her feet, and ran towards the hose. Casting a glance back to see if the spider was following, Tanya was surprised to see it start to crumble to the floor and fade away. _Now that's weird, but no time to find an explanation._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the cat coming closer and death approaching fast, Duke thought to himself, _Man, what a way to die_. Closing his eyes, preparing for the strike of the claws, Duke opened his eyes when he heard a plashing noise and found the cat was being sidetracked with a constant stream of water. Even though the water just turned the part it hit into fog for a while, having it splashed everywhere made is had for the creature to materialize itself again and Duke, following the stream of water to Tanya, holding the fire hose heard her yell, "Run, Duke, run!"

Without hesitation, he slide down the backbone and ran towards Tanya, helping her with steadying the hose, "Tanya, you saved my life! Whoa, I never thought I'll ever say that sentence in my life."

"It wasn't hard, I saw the, uh, you know, fire hose and figured that if most cats hate water, why shouldn't, er, giant cats made of fog fear it?"

"You right, cats are afraid of water. Geez, looking back I'm surprised I'm so scared of something that's afraid of water," he chuckled, "I mean, if you can take one down then I could obviously beat it."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Tanya responded, giving him a look that could kill. But, Duke's attention was elsewhere: the cat, like the spider started to fade away, and Tanya quickly turned off the hose to think.

"What happened?" asked Duke, dropping the hose on the floor.

"That's the same thing that happened to my fear after…" Tanya remained silent for a while and then shouted in happiness, "of course! Why didn't I see it sooner!" Jumping up and down in ecstasy, Tanya tried to explain it to Duke, "Don't you see? The creatures, our fears, are just illusions! That's why nothing can destroy them! The only thing keeping them "alive" was our fear for them. So, applying this theory to what happened it makes perfect sense. The spider faded away after I faced my fear to save you…"

"And the cat disappeared after I got over my fear of cats!" concluded Duke, "We finally found a way to destroy those fog monsters! We have to tell the others."

While heading out of the museum to find the others Duke said quietly to Tanya, "listen, sweetheart, you're not going to tell anyone about the, uh, you saving me thing are you?"

"Of course I wouldn't Duke, I'll just, you know, hold it against you and use it as blackmail whenever I need a favor." She walked of, with an annoyed Duke following.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that they found out how to destroy the monsters the tables will turn. But facing your fear is easier said then done! Tune in next time for another exciting chapter! May the force be with you.


	6. Facing Your Fears 101

I have another chapter! Yahoo! That leaves approximately 1 more to go before it ends! On a more irreverent topic, remember to turn your clock back an hour.

Disclaimer: The mighty Ducks do not belong to me. All characters except for the Headless Horse-duck are property of Disney. THIS IS NOT A SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.5- Facing Your Fears 101

Tanya and Duke managed to reach the abandoned factory and slipped in quietly, trying to find where Mallory and Wing might be.

When they did find them, it was not a moment too soon. The fears had already found the two in the office and cornered both of them preparing to deliver the final blow.

"Hey Jack; let me help you with the knife!" Duke charged at Jack the Ripper and the two were locked in a small sword fight.

Meanwhile Tanya was yelling to Mallory and Wing, "You have to face your, you know, fears in order to have them disappear!"

"That's easier said then done!" responded Mallory, who just missed the vampire's sharp teeth.

Looking at the scene and predicting defeat, Tanya thought up an idea, "Come on, Mallory! You're the toughest duck on the team, are you going to let an undead fictional monster get the best of you?"

Suddenly Mallory looked like she had an epiphany, "You're right! I am the toughest duck on the team, not to mention the most stylish. Why should I be afraid of vampires?"

"That's the spirit!" Tanya exclaimed, thrilled to see her plan was working. Duke was also catching on and commented to Wildwing, while avoiding the pointy end of Jack's knife, "Wildwing, listen to me, you're the leader of the team, and you have to set an example for all of us, especially Nosedive," Duke knew this would get to him, and he could see it was working, now for the final touch. "And what would Canard think?"

"Yeah!" He started marching towards Jack the Ripper confidently and almost instantly, Jack disappeared as well as the vampire.

After making sure everyone was okay Wildwing said, "Alright, let's go to the mall to find Nosedive and Grin, I have a plan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly enough, the gang found Nosedive and Grin in the food court, eating away.

"What on Puckworld are you two doing?' asked Duke in disbelief.

Nosedive, calmly placed his burger down and said, "Well, long story short, me and Grin were running and then turning around, they weren't there. So seeing as how we missed our lunch we decided to grab a quick snack." He scoffed, "Can you believe how dumb those fears are I mean come on!" He stopped to see horrified looks on the other ducks' faces and said in a squeaky voice, "They're right behind me aren't they?" The rest of the team nodded, "Okay then, RUN!!!" As he started to make a dash for it, Mallory held him back, "have you lost your mind?!" was all the Nosedive could say while trying to run.

"The only way to get rid of your fears is to face them," explained Wildwing, who was helping to restrain him. Trying to help him out, Wildwing thought of how to make him less scared, suddenly, a light bulb appeared on top of his head, (figuratively speaking.)

"Nosedive, remember all those hours you spent playing video games," Nosedive nodded, "well, think of all the monsters and zombies you've faced! Are you going to let some silly little monster win over you?"

Nosedive, caught up in the moment said, "You're right, I have the highest score in _Zombie Shootout_, and there were loads of zombies coming and I still won!" he jumped up, faced the zombie and said, "You hear that, zombie? I am stronger than you, so why don't you go run home to your mommy before I kick your undead butt!" The zombie just looked at him in a confused way, right before it disintegrated. Feeling rather proud of himself, Nosedive flung his arms up in the air and yelled, "Yahoo! I'm the King of the World! No one can hurt me!" His victory dance was abruptly stopped when the demon knocked him into a nearby stand, "Okay, nothing but that."

Grin was now furious (well, more like angry, you can't really imagine Grin furious) and said, "no one hurts my friend and gets away with it!" Caring about his friend instead of being scared, Grin ran full force and rammed into the demon (A/N yes, I know I said that the fears can't be touched, but let's look at it this way, the fears become vulnerable and touchable when you face your fear. Don't look at me like that; I'll like to see you come up with a better excuse!) As the demon fell he faded into oblivion. Grin and the rest checked up to see how Nosedive was doing, seeing that he was okay, Wildwing took command, "Alright, now that we've faced our fears, it's time to take down the big guy."

"Why don't we just hide out until midnight?" asked Tanya, the last thing she wanted was to face the Headless Horse-creep again, "There's only about, err, uh, 2 hours left."

"What! Oh man, I missed the best time to go trick-or-treating!" shouted Nosedive in despair. Wildwing placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry little bro, you can always go next year, and the rest of the team will join you. Isn't that right?'

Most of the team nodded, although some more reluctantly, save for Mallory who exclaimed, "What! I will not go demean myself by going trick-or-treating! Oh no!" Seeing that hell would freeze over before Mallory would willingly go trick-or-treating, Wildwing added, "Well, most of the team." Next he answered Tanya's question, "It's obvious that Headless here is scaring up the rest of the city and we are sworn to protect the citizens, plus" he added, holding up the skull, "I think it's time we had a little fun with him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughing maniacally, the villain in question was watching in pure delight at the rest of the fears gone wild. Phil was trying to run away from his fear, an agent from the IRS and accidentally ran into a pole in the process.

"Silly humans," he chuckled, "isn't it amusing to watch them run around all scared?" He looked at Daredevil who seen to be agreeing with the shakes from his head.

"Actually, what's amusing is seeing you being sucked back to hell!" The Headless Horse-duck looked and was shocked to see the Mighty Ducks standing there, "well, if it isn't my worst nightmare! I thought your fears would have you six feet under right now!"

"You wish, Headless Horse-creep!" shouted Nosedive in return.

"Well then, if I destroy you psychologically than I'll have to do it the old fashioned way: physically and painfully!" He pointed his magic hockey stick at them and they disappeared along with Headless and his horse to a place unknown.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, the beginning of the chapter might be bad because I was having writer's block, but I just love writing dialogue for villains, I don't know why though. Anyways, 1 more chapter to go! Also, if you could do me a favour and review some of my fic ideas on my profile and give me some suggestions that would be great!


	7. How Cliché

The final chapter! Dun dun dun! Nothing more to say here, except that I will try to move on to my other fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.6: How Cliché

The next thing the ducks knew, they were in a small abandoned castle, complete with dust, cobwebs and the stench of death.

"Welcome to my fortress, my fortress of fear!" introduced Headless.

"Dude, this is just the old abandoned historical castle in the edge of the Anaheim forest," Nosedive commented, obviously bored.

"I plan to make it my secret castle when I pry my head from your cold, dead hands!"

"An old, rusty castle, how clichéd can you get?" taunted Nosedive.

"Enough!" shouted Headless in a voice so loud it almost shook the ground, "if I can't have my head then I'll just have yours!" He changed his hockey stick into a flaming sword, aiming for the necks of our mallard heroes.

The Mighty Ducks started to fire pucks at him, but they barely scratched him.

"What do we, uh, do now?" stammered Tanya. Just then Headless started to charge at them on his horse.

"I have a plan: RUN!" shouted Nosedive just before he ran outside.

"Works for me!" stated Duke as the rest of the team followed. Giving chase, Headless rode off after them, glad that he finally had some fresh meat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the team had devised a plan: to keep him distracted long enough until midnight. Simple enough, if it were for the fact that the Horse-duck was on a horse and the rest had only their two legs to move. As they ran they quickly ducked (no pun intended) just in time to miss the razor sharp blade that nearly sliced them. The Headless Horse-duck quickly made a u-turn towards them and they ran of.

"Look, we'll lose him in the old windmill!" shouted Wing pointing to a rather unstable windmill.

"This is starting to feel like those old fashioned horror movies, don't cha think?" asked Dive, an expert in movies of that genre.

'I don't care if its cliché, as long as I have my head attached to my neck after this, I'll be glad to go in an abandoned mine with active explosives!" shouted Mallory.

They headed towards the windmill, and once inside, they saw decayed wood and stairs that looked flimsy and weak.

"Let's climb up the stairs one at a time; they don't look that safe," commented Wing, suddenly headless burst through the door, "on the other hand, we should see how much weight they can support."

They ran up the stairs, but Nosedive got the worst part as he accidentally fell through a hole in the walkway on the very top.

Clinging desperately to the edge he grimaced, "How can this get any worst?" Suddenly the Horse-duck appeared and Nosedive quickly said, 'I didn't want a reply!" Seeing no other option, Nosedive quickly let go sending him hurling down, Headless, seeing him as an easy target jumped after him. Wildwing quickly devised a plan and told everyone what they needed to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nosedive landed with a thud on the ground but seemed to be uninjured, however, just as he was about to get up, the Horse-duck landing, squarely on his feet, with an ax swung down to the ground. Nosedive got up quickly ready to try to fight back (keyword: try) when suddenly Wildwing, with a lasso made out of a nearby chain caught Headless, and as Nosedive was secretly taken outside Wing pulled the Horse-duck closer. The Headless Horse-duck quickly broke free and said, mockingly, "Ha! Do you think a measly little chain can hold me?" He advanced towards Wildwing.

"No, but here, catch!" Wildwing threw something at him, which he caught and found that it was an activated puck explosive. He looked towards the door and found that Wing had made a mad dash.

"Oh, curses." He said plainly. Outside, the force of the explosion and the whole windmill falling down, knocked Wing forward and as he got up, Duke asked, 'Do you think he survived?

"That's the p…p…problem, he wasn't, you know, alive in the first place." explained Tanya.

A few minutes later Headless popped out of the rubble, waving an ax like a maniac, "It's time to meet your maker!"

"Actually, it's time for you to go back to where you belong," stated Dive matter-of-factly, pointing to his watch which read 12:00.

"What! No!" Headless was about to launch at them, when a portal came out of nowhere and started to suck him back in, "I'll get my revenge on you ducks! One day, it'll be you trying to find your heads! Curse you!" And with that, he was reluctantly sucked back to hell.

"Well, not that that's over with; let's go back to the Pond and get some shut eye."

"Sounds like a good idea. And look, I managed to get some of Headless', you know, magic fog in this jar. It would be great for, uh, research." Tanya showed them a small jar filled with a misty, purple fog.

"Duke took it out of her hands, "actually, I can find a better use for it." He grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Raptor, Dragaunous was furious, "next time, you better not fair," he threatened all three of his goons, 'or it will be your heads on that staff!" He pointed to Wraith's staff.

"Don't worry boss," said the Chameleon, "look, I found Wraith's old skull, along with this jar of peanuts!" He started to open it.

"No! It's obviously a trap!" But I was too late, the second the jar was opened a eerie fog came out and enveloped Dragaunous and turned into something huge, with red scales.

"Mumsy?" asked the evil Overlord in horror.

"Mumsy?" echoed Chameleon in confusion.

The figure looked around and finally said, "Just look at this place! You haven't cleaned it in years! And why haven't you ever called me? I raised you, feed you, and this is the thanks I get?"

Dragaunous started to run as fast as he can, "Stay away from me!"

"That is no way to talk to your mother, get back her!" Dragaunous' mother ran of after him, leaving the rather amused henchmen by themselves.

"You think we should help him?' asked Siege. There was a short pause.

"Nah." concluded all three of them in unison.

_FIN_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all folks! Be sure to check out the other fics I'll be posting out soon. And, in the immortal words of Nosedive: Ducks Rock!


End file.
